


Us against the world

by andiwould



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protectiveness, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiwould/pseuds/andiwould
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck or die AU.  <i>It’s been happening more often lately, and Merlin’s need has been growing. Arthur doesn’t know what to do, how to fix this, him, how to free Merlin of this curse that has been thrown upon him; he just can’t believe that Merlin has to do this to survive</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2013 Merlin Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) week three, challenge fuck or die. 
> 
> Beta credit goes out to [eeshbelle](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com/) for being awesome. Thanks again!

Merlin pushes him against the loo’s stall, tearing Arthur’s clothes with little care, nails scraping his flesh as Merlin rips his shirt off and exposes his chest, his breathing erratic. Arthur knows what he wants, rather, what his need makes him want. He can feel Merlin’s magic pounding in the air, suspended above them, surrounding them; Arthur can feel Merlin’s desperation as he fights Arthur’s jeans off him, down his thighs until he can get his hands on Arthur’s cock and take him into his mouth as he sharply falls down on his knees with a thud. 

It’s been happening more often lately, and Merlin’s need has been growing. Arthur doesn’t know what to do, how to fix this, _him_ , how to free Merlin of this curse that has been thrown upon him; he just can’t believe that Merlin has to do this to _survive_. 

It scared Arthur at first, the ferocity in which Merlin came to him that first time, how Merlin used him, babbling about how much he needed it, needed Arthur, and how Arthur couldn’t understand what had happened to him. He still remembers sometimes how he would fight Merlin and it would be completely useless to struggle against Merlin’s magic, until Arthur convinced himself that it was alright, and that he was finally getting the chance to get what he had been waiting for years; Merlin, even if that wasn’t the way he had been expecting. 

Arthur has learnt now, he enjoys it as if it were Merlin doing it of his own free will, and he does, too, because Arthur knows Merlin wants him when he’s not rapt under the curse, he knows, but at those times when he’s got Merlin pumping his dick in his hand and sucking the tip inside his mouth so as not to miss out the smallest drop of precome, it’s hard to think about it. 

Feeling his chest heave, Arthur grasps his shirt in his hand, lifting it up slightly so he can look at Merlin properly, can see his face, his closed eyes and stunningly sharp cheekbones, and Arthur’s own dick as it disappears between Merlin’s obscene lips with each bob of his head. 

“Merlin,” he breathes when Merlin thumbs Arthur’s balls and he feels a jolt of pleasure running all the way up through his spine. 

Merlin doesn’t listen, he’s too wrapped up in getting Arthur off, too needy, just barely focusing on anything else that’s not eating Arthur up. He’s hard too, Arthur can see his erection tenting his jeans where he knees on the floor, but his fingertips are only clutching at Arthur’s skin, his wet mouth licking and suckling with determination, drawing too soon an orgasm out of Arthur. 

Arthur's head thuds against the door as he comes. The feeling of Merlin’s lips sealed around the head of his cock and his deft playful tongue lapping at even the last drop of come make Arthur’s knees go weak, and the sight leaves his brain completely frozen. 

Merlin rests his forehead against Arthur’s thigh then, sighing, regaining his breath, and Arthur simply runs his hands through Merlin’s hair as soothingly as he can manage, coming back to his senses and feeling anger and dispair bubbling up inside him. 

When Merlin stands up there's no denying the shame written all over his face, and that's something Arthur cannot stand. He grabs Merlin’s face in both hands and pulls him into a sweet but rough kiss, and when they break apart and Merlin still sighs and murmurs an apology against his lips, Arthur says, “We’ll find a way to get you out of this soon, I swear. Whatever it takes.”

Merlin holds him tightly, doesn’t say anything. 

Arthur is true to his word.


End file.
